Survivor
by Winterwing3000
Summary: An unlikely meeting between a Chinese girl and a Japanese man during the bitter times of fear, death and oppression. AU SessRin


**All Standard Disclaimers **apply to the characters of Inuyasha owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them, so don't sue.

**AN:** This is written for **Moonlight Flower Sanctuary**'s Week 20 Prompt, _WWII_. Please keep in mind that this is Alternate Universe and that the following events might possibly have occurred in actual history. Therefore, this is a historical fiction.

Also note that _italics_ stand for a different language than the normal font (which is also a foreign language!).

--

**Survivor,**

**By Winterwing3000**

--

"Run! Run Rin!" the mother cried desperately as she struggled to hold the door back. Foreign tones roared from behind the wooden barrier. A frightened young woman of sixteen with a dark messy mane of brown scrambled to her feet and dashed out the back gate. As she jerked the back gates opened, she heard her mother scream shrilly and the loud voices of the soldiers.

Hesitating only for a moment, she winced as the sounds of her mother's screams and begs increased. Nevertheless, when the pounding of footsteps approached, Rin bounded away into the forest. Her brown eyes became wet with tears as she prayed to Guanyin(1) and Yudi(2) to have mercy on her mother's soul and to keep her.

The rocks on the forest ground pinched and cut her bare feet and low bushes snagged at her pants. She tripped a few times, dirtying the front of her shirt but continued to run toward the mountainside. The caves, yes, she could hide in the caves!

Panting and sweating, Rin saw that she was quickly approaching the caves and ran harder. Her heart however nearly stopped as the voices shouted from behind her in an unfamiliar tongue.

She could hear their footsteps running amok the forest, snapping fallen branches and kicking at the rocks. Gasping, her eyes darted for cover and found a small hiding place filled thickly with tall bamboo. The young woman darted into the tiny space and tried to even out her ragged breathing pattern.

Fear grew in her heart and her brown eyes widened with apprehension when she saw the heavy boots fall directly on the place she stood previously. Rin clapped her dirty hand to her mouth to quiet the noise of her breathing and crouched lower without making as much sound as possible.

The soldier looked around and saw nothing. After a few more minutes of keen observation, the man gave up and moved onto to another direction. He shouted something in his language and a few other men went with him toward the caves.

When they passed the other thick growth of bamboo, Rin released breath and slumped to the ground. She put a hand to her racing heart and thanked all the deities for her safety. But her relief was short lived when a gloved hand came from behind her and covered her mouth, jerking her backwards into something hard. Her cry of terror was muffled and her hands gripped onto the mysterious hand. Her legs kicked madly as she struggled to be freed and tears began to fall when she realized that she was going to be killed.

"Shhh!" the person hushed her as another arm was snaked around her middle, trying to hold her still and stop her from making anymore noise. _"Be quiet!"_ the man told her sharply, but Rin didn't understand a word he said and continued to fight against his grip.

Eventually, she grew exhausted and her effort died. Her hands were now locked together by the soldier's hand and her head fell forward in defeat. She was too weak and was no match for a man's strength.

The soldier cautiously turned her to the side so that he could see her properly. Rin closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"_They're gone for now,_" the man told her, but Rin only heard gibberish. Her heart started to beat furiously in her ribcage. She was going to die. Her tears began to run down her cheeks in earnest at the thought. She didn't want to die. Why was Wang Mu Niang Niang(3) so cruel to her? He was going to kill her, or rape her then kill her like they most likely did to her mother?

Instead of feeling the cool metal of a gun being pointed at her temple or the horrible motion of her clothes being torn from her body, the young woman was perplexed when a rough but warm hand wiped away her tears.

"_You are safe. I won't hurt you,"_ he said to her again in his language. Hiccupping, Rin lifted her head. Her hands were still held by him, but he removed his hand from her mouth when she stopped resisting. Her eyes quickly looked him over and spotted the army dress from the Japanese military.

Instantly, she flinched. She heard of the grotesque stories from the other women in the fields who heard that children, seniors and women were brutally slaughtered for the amusement the invaders. Others said that women were beaten, raped and killed(4). Children and the elderly were also beaten or were killed execution style. The Japanese burned and pillaged small villages, leaving them in ruins. They also destroyed the fields, starving the people.

He frowned at her action but made no other move to touch her. It was then she noticed his unique features. He had black hair like her, although it was worn in a ponytail, but it also had silver highlights. And judging from his physique, he wasn't a day over twenty-five, which made her wonder about the authenticity of his hair. Aside from that, he was a tall man with a sharp face. His eyes were also a curious gold. Was he a foreigner? He certainly didn't look like a native of her nation or of Japan, yet his uniform dictated otherwise.

She watched carefully as the man unfastened a few belts around him, loosening a small pack at his side. He removed it from his person and held it out for her to take. The young woman backed away and didn't take it. Was it a bomb?

Noticing her reluctance, he opened the pack and revealed what seemed to be a cylindrical container and some small packets. He broke open one of the packets and Rin saw that it was food. He tried to feed her, but she turned her head. Her instincts did not waver. A Japanese man was dangerous, more so when they're the enemies, even if he was trying to help her. He could be trying to poison her.

The soldier scowled and muttered something incoherently and shoved it in his mouth, swallowing loudly.

Rin saw that no harm came to him, at least not after he swallowed it. Still, she wasn't feeling very hungry and refused to take it. Instead, the more she observed him, the more questions bubbled inside of her.

"Why are your eyes gold?" Rin randomly blurted out. She knew that he didn't understand her as she him, but she felt embarrassed for asking such a question anyway. He only looked at her strangely but did nothing else.

Overhead, somewhere in a distance, a piercing whistle disrupted their awkward silence. Rin watched as the soldier turn his head over his shoulder toward the direction of the sound. His golden gaze hardened and he carefully stood up, leaving the pack on the ground at his feet. She knew that he was to return to his group now. But will he take her with him?

He looked at her once more and nodded at her. A sense of relief washed over her. He was going to free her! Just as he was about to step out of the small hiding place, Rin bit her lower lip and called out, "Hey!"

She knew that she caught his attention because he stopped and glanced back at her. With a small grateful smile on her face, she pointed to herself before pointing to him, "Rin. You are?"

He seemed to understand her gestures and introduction. In return the man gave her a curt incline of his head. _"Sesshomaru. Goodbye, _Rin,_"_ he said to her. Her name rolled off his tongue almost effortlessly and in perfect intonation.

"Thank you, _Sesshomaru_," Rin gave him a bow in thanks.

He grunted and parted the bamboo stalks. Without a second glance, Sesshomaru walked away from her.

Rin stared as the tall shoots clatter against each other and curtained Sesshomaru's exit. Sighing, she stood up and brushed off the dirt on her pants. The young woman considered for a moment before bending to pick up the pack that he left her. She tied the ends together and slung it over her arms.

Carefully, she stepped out of her hiding place and looked toward the now orange setting sun. Nothing waited for her on the path in front or behind. Her mother was gone and that soldier Sesshomaru returned to his duty.

Blinking away some tears, Rin closed her eyes and debated her decision. A wind rustled restlessly, reminding her that she was all alone once more.

Her eyes opened with determination and she began to walk toward the path leading to the heart of Chungking(5).

Alone but also alive, and for that she'll find a way.

--

_Finis._

--

**Notes**

1 – _Guanyin_: In Chinese mythology and culture, she is the Bodhisattva of Mercy, Chastity and Purity and the Goddess who hears the cries of all suffering in the world. _Guanyin_ is the spiritual follower of Buddha who was granted the name of a goddess after remaining devoted to Buddha in order to help those in need. In Japanese culture, she is known as _Kannon_.

2 – _Yudi_: In Chinese mythology and culture, _Yudi_ is the sovereign monarch of the Heavens, otherwise known as the Jade Emperor. He passes judgment to all those who die and determine if they should be cursed in the next life or reincarnate properly. Also, he reaches out to those suffering in the world. _Yudi_ is also proclaimed to be the Emperor who organized the race of today's Chinese Zodiac animals.

3 – _Wang Mu Niang Niang_: In Chinese mythology and culture, _Wang Mu Niang Niang_ is the Empress of the Heavens and rules alongside _Yudi_. Although it is unclear of her relationship to him (many proclaimed her to be his wife, sister or highest Goddess advisor of Heaven's Court), she also is known as the Goddess of Immortality, Long Life, and Mistress of the Peach Garden.

4 – Reference to the _Rape of Nanking_. Other information will not be enclosed. Search at your own discretion.

5 – _Chungking_: Otherwise known as _Chongqing_, _Chungking_ (of Manchuria) was a mountainous province in southeastern China during the 1930s to 1950s. The area was saved from the Japanese invasion (air bombs) due to its geographical advantages. It later became a provincial city made of factories and universities in present-day Sichuan Province and later merged with other provincial cities to create the _Chongqing Municipality _of present-day China by the 1990s.

--

**AN:** This was probably one of the longest pieces I've written for Moonlight Flower prompt. Not to mention all the historical and cultural aspects that I've included. Originally, I had a more malicious plot planned, but I decided against it because I don't want to revisit the horrors of the past that I've studied and heard. It was bad enough that I included the 4th note into the story. But anyway, any criticism and comments for me? I'll gladly take all that I can get because this is my first time writing something like this and feedback will be much appreciated!


End file.
